Of Many Colored Roses
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: It was a normal trip to a museum for the four of them. Garry went, just because. Ib was on a trip with her parents. Shaeah and Axel Anderson went for their early birthday surprise. But a seemingly innocent trip for the four of them became a nightmare none of them will forget, if they SURVIVE. (The story follows the main game play story, accept with my OCs, Shaeah and Axel.)
1. Of Black and White

**First Ib story! Woohoo! Yay! It'll be a long one too, so stay tuned.**

(Prologue)

Guertena. Everyone knew that name. A famous painter, sculptor, and overall artist. He had a whole museum dedicated to him. Little did most know, that his art seeks revenge...accept for the "five" who faced it. This is the story, of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and White.

/Chapter One, Black and White\

A girl, about thirteen, was pulling on the arm of a older man who looked like her. The same was with the boy, with his mother. "Shaeah, Axel, please calm down." Said their father. "We're almost there." The children, Shaeah and Axel, let go of their parents arms, and linked each others arms instead. They followed behind their parents, to a large, old, yet beautiful looking building. "So this is the Guertena Museum of Arts?" Asked Shaeah. "Wow, it's really cool!" Added Axel.

Shaeah has short silvery white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She is albino. She wears a black tank top, a white belt, black capri jeans, white shoes with black laces, and a grey fingerless glove on her left hand. Axel has black hair, a good completion, and dark blue eyes. He wears a white short sleeve tee, a black belt over white capris, black flip flops with a white band, and a grey fingerless glove on his right hand.

They eagerly followed their parents inside the building, and where caught by the bright light inside. It was a nice white room, short carpet, a rug, and a desk with the receptionist. Their parents walked up to the desk, and began to sign in."Daddy, can we go look around?" Asked Shaeah. "As long as you two stay out of trouble." The older man replied. "Lets go, Shaeah!" Shouts Axel as he grabs her gloved hand with his. A slight spark is felt through the gloves, and they run into the gallery.

"Wow..." They both gasp in unison at the grand sight before them. The walls where covered in large, colorful paintings. Large sculptures decorated the floor area, all strung off limits with velvet ropes. "Axel, lets check out over here." Whisper/yells Shaeah. She grabs her twins wrist, and pulls him over to a wall of paintings. "Wow, cool!" He says in a loud whisper voice. They both looked at the paintings, when they saw a man just gazing at one single painting.

The man had scraggly purple hair, a tattered bluish trench coat, some kind of green shirt under it, kakis, and regular walking shoes. "The truth in art is amazing, isn't it?" He says out loud. "Um, sure. It sure is pretty." Replies Shaeah. The man suddenly shakes his head after hearing her voice, as if he had been in some sort of trance. "Oh, um, sorry. I was talking to myself." He man said. "I'm Garry." The twins looked up at him. He seemed nice enough.

"I'm Shaeah! And this is my lil' bro Axel!" Shaeah said excitedly. "Hey, your only older by a minute and twelve seconds!" shouted Axel with retort. "I'm still older." Replies Shaeah. Axel sighs with annoyance, and grabs Shaeah's arm and drags her to a different section. Garry waves slightly, and Shaeah smiles back.

"Lets look at the sculptures! I bet they're cool!" exclaims an excited Axel. "Sure, but I kinda liked Garry. He was nice." complains Shaeah. "The sculptures will get your mind of of him. We'll probably never even see him again." Axel explains. The twins begin to browse. Shaeah had to admit, these where pretty cool. Shaeah then felt her pocket vibrate. She reached inside and pulled out her phone.

/we just got inside the gallery, we-/ Shaeah started reading, but her phone suddenly went dark. "Um, Axel? Mom and Dad paid the phone bill, right?" She asks. "They should've." Her twin replies. Suddenly, all the lights go out. They no longer hear the sound of footsteps and whispers. They are alone in almost complete darkness.

"Axel, what's going on?" stammers a frightened Shaeah. "Stay close, and don't let go of my hand." Was all she got in reply. She feels the shock of their gloves grasping each other again. Axel walks out in front of Shaeah, standing protectively before his sister. Shaeah follows as he leads her around carefully. "W-where is everyone?" Shaeah's question is barely audible. "I don't know, Shaeah. I really don't." Axel replies.

They continue on, when they hear footsteps from the right. Shaeah yelps softly as Axel whips out his pocket knife. They hear a scared gasp, and look to see a little girl, eight or nine years old. She had red eyes, but brown hair. Strange, but Axel lowered his knife and slid it back into his pocket. "Who're you?" asks Axel. "I-Ib" the girl quietly replies.

"I'm Shaeah. He's Axel." says Shaeah in a slightly whispering voice. "It's good to see someone else in here." adds Axel. Ib simply nods, and comes closer to the pair of twins. Shaeah takes a step forward, and bends onto her knees to get at eye level with Ib. "Do you know what happened?" She asked the little girl. Ib shook her head. "You don't talk much, do you?" Axel asked. Ib, again, shook her head.

Shaeah stood up and grabbed Ib's small hand in her ungloved one, and led her around with Axel. "I last saw mommy and daddy at the receptonic, re, receptionist desk. Can we look?" Ib asked after she finally spoke up. "Okay, lets go." Replied the twins in unison. They walked down the stairs, the hollow footsteps very unsettling in their, special situation.

They finally reached the front desk, only to find it just as empty and dark as the rest of the museum. Ib looked up at the book, then pointed to two names in the book. "Miyumi Chiakaime and Anders Chiakaime. Are those your parents?" Asked Shaeah. Ib nodded slowly, then her finger brushed over the names again.

"I miss them, I wanna see them again." She whispers softly. "Don't worry, you will." Axel told her. He then walked over to the door and gave it a push. The faint click of the bar like push handle going in and out was heard, and the door stayed closed. He tried again, the click louder from the extra force. "It won't open!" He yells.

"What!?" screams Shaeah. Axel finally stopped. "It's no use. It's sealed." Axel said in a low voice. "W-we're stuck in here?" Shaeah whispered in fear. Ib gasped and made a small whimpering noise. "No, we're not. We just need to find a different way out." Axel told them reassuringly. They then looked to the window behind the desk. "Was that-" Shaeah began to say before a red fluid suddenly runs down the back of the window.

"Agh!" They all scream in unison. In a rush of adrenaline, Shaeah picks up Ib and runs from the room, followed by Axel. They continue running until they both run out of breath. Shaeah sets Ib down carefully before collapsing to her knees. "What, was that?" She managed to ask between gasps."Don't, know." was all Axel could manage to say.

After they caught their breath, the walked back up into the gallery. They looked out the window, the grey clouds seemingly laughing at their containment. Suddenly, a black finger runs behind the window and bangs on it before running away. "Agh!" They scream again before running down the stairs into the next gallery.

They kept running until they heard a cough. They all tensed, before turning and seeing a painting titled "The Coughing Man." They stepped back, before turning and seeing a large rose sculpture. "Embodiment of Spirit." Shaeah muttered. They left that floor and walked back upstairs. They saw a large painting, stretching over the whole hall. "Fabricated World." Axel read. Suddenly, blue paint dripped from behind the painting, forming words.

Then, large black letters decorated the floor, spelling out "Welcome Red, Black, and White!" And the paint read, "come on down, we will show our secret." They backed away, and rushed from the halls. The twins grabbed each others gloved hands, felt the spark, then Axel hoisted Ib up and rested her on his hip. They began to walk, until they found that the velvet ripe stringing off the large ocean was pulled back and blue footprint showed inside.

"Axel? It said "come on down." Does it mean...?" Shaeah asked, unsure. Axel set Ib down, before bending down. He dipped his ungloved hand into the painting. In went INTO the painting, and he suddenly fell in. "AXEL!" Ib and Shaeah yell in unison. They both look at each other, before jumping into the painting.

**How was it? Constructive criticism appreciated!**


	2. The horror begins

**chapter Two! My fav part is coming up! You know the one.,,**

The two girls both opened their eyes, and where shocked. They where in an ocean, painting? They heard a low growl, and looked down to see the angler fish from the painting. It was swimming towards them, mouth open, rows of sharp teeth visible. The girls' eyes widened, and they both hugged each other close as the giant fishes gaping maw encased them.

They dare not open their eyes, but Shaeah and Ib felt strangely, dry. After what seemed like forever, Shaeah finally opened her eyes. She saw that she was in a dark hallway, still cradling Ib in her arms. She blinked a few times, before turning and seeing Axel lying against the wall, eyes half closed. "A,Axel?" she managed to get out from her fear frozen mouth. Axel turned to her, eyes open, smiling.

"Y,you okay?" Shaeah asked her smiling brother. "Yeah. But it's not everyday that you jump into a painting, get eaten by a giant fish, and dropped into some random hallway." Axel replied, jokiness hinting at his words. Shaeah felt a nudge against her arm, and looked down to see the blood red eyes of Ib, who was lightly pushing to be let go.

"Oh, ya. Sorry." Shaeah chuckled as she let go of Ib. Ib simply smiled slightly and nodded. "Lets check this way first." Axel said, pointing to the left. Shaeah nodded and grabbed Ib by the hand, leading her down the hall. At the end was a door, with a table in front of it. On the table, was a vase containing three roses. A red one, a black one, and a white one, the same colors the black letters in the gallery had called them.

"They're pretty." Ib whispered. She reached into the vase and carefully picked out the red rose. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared at the rose, as she suddenly became overwhelmed with a feeling of protection for this rose. The twins both picked up a rose as well, Shaeah's being white, Axel's being black. They too where overcome by a longing to protect the small flower in each of their hands.

"Hey, maybe we should check this room out." Shaeah told the other two. Axel shrugged and pushed the table out of the doorway. "I'll go in." the albino girl said. She opened the door and walked inside. The room was empty, aside from a key on the floor and a painting of a woman smiling. Shaeah smiled back, before reaching down and grabbing the cold piece of metal on the floor. The moment her finger made contact with key, the woman in the paintings' face became evilly distorted, her beauty gone.

"AGH!" Shaeah shrieked before rushing from the room, slamming the door and sitting in front of it. "Shaeah, you okay?" Axel asked his twin. Shaeah nodded slowly, before black letters spelling "THEIF!" decorated the wall and floor. The trio gasped, before walking down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Another door..." Ib whispered. Axel slid the key into the lock, and sighed as it turned. He opened the door to reveal a set of hallways, bug paintings, and a small ant on the floor. "Hi! I'm an ant. I have a painting I want to see, but it's to far away. Could you get it for me?" a small, high male voice asked. "Um, okay." Axel replied. Shaeah then saw a pedestal in front of the hallway.

"Beware of the sides?" Axel read, confusion dripping from his words. He looked down the hallway, but saw nothing. "Guys, over here." Axel said before starting down the not-so-long hall. As he took his first few steps, a black hand jutted from the wall, scratching his arm. He yelped in pain and clutched the, oddly not bleeding, wound. A black petal shriveled and fell from his rose.

"Axel?" Ib asked. "Stay out! I'll do it alone." the twelve year old boy called back through pain-clenched teeth. He then realized what the sign was saying. He took his place in the middle of the hall and, as bravely as he could, continued to the end, more hands trying to tear him to shreds. He reached the end, and saw the painting, as well as another desk and a door.

"Found it!" he called down the hall, before tapping the side of the painting. Sure enough, it swung like a pendulum. He smiled and grabbed the painting from the wall, before walking back down the hall. Shaeah and Ib joined him at the end, before he bent on his knees. "Here you are, ant." he said with a smile. "Wow, my painting. It's just as cool as I remember it." the ant said, staring like in a trance.

"Guys, a door." Ib pointed out the the twins. She walked toward it, and opened it slowly. "Hey, Ib! You shouldn't go at things like this alone." Shaeah said, worry eminent in her words. "I'm sorry." Ib replied. Shaeah just smiled and grabbed her hand before entering, yet another, short hall. "Axel. Come on" the white haired girl yelled. Axel stood and jogged over the the hall, accidentally still holding the painting.

"Big hole, REALLY big hole!" Ib stammered, staring down the trench. "Ib, back up!" Axel cried, grabbing Ib's collar and gently pulling her back. Ib remained silent, scared stiff. "Hey, that painting could fit over the hole." Shaeah said to her painting holding twin. "Oh, I guess." was his reply before laying the painting over the large gap. They had Ib cross between them, because they weren't sure how long the painting would hold. They got over, but as they crossed, the ant in the painting seemed to splatter and bleed.

"Oh boy, another door." Axel cheered sarcastically. They opened the door, and where met with an empty room, nothing but a key and a statue interrupting the calm color of the room. Ib suddenly rushed for the key, but when her small fingers wrapped around the door opening metal, the statue twitched. She took a step back, before the statue let out a coarse hiss/growl and rose its arms. It began to chase Ib, who's fingers still clenched the key.

"IB!" the twins yelled in unison. Ib manages to rush from the room, and the twins followed her over the painting. The statue paced behind the painting, before stepping on. The painting snapped in half, and it, along with the statue, plummeted. The trio all left the small hall, shakily. They then spotted the ant, pacing back and forth. "What happened to my painting?" it asked them. The trio ignored it, and started down the hall of hands.

"It should open the door." Shaeah said, gesturing to the key in Ib's hand. Ib nodded and handed the key to Axel. They reached the end, and Axel unlocked the door, the click strangely pleasant to his ears. The trio entered a cat like room, large eyes staring absently at the other wall. They saw two doors, and Ib gestures to the one on the left.

"Okay, lets do it." Shaeah says, turning the handle and opening the door. Inside, was an array of small walls with curtains. The first curtain was up to reveal a black stick figure. "Play hide-n-seek?" was written in yellow paint next to it. "I like hide and seek." Ib says to herself. The curtain falls, and buttons appear beneath each curtain.

"We'll, looks like we gotta find him." Axel says. The two girls both nod, and the trio set out and each pick a curtain. Axel clicks his button, and it rolls to reveal a black painting with a red handprint. "AGH! Go away! Get off!" he cried, rubbing his eyes and thrashing out. Ib looked over, and saw the faint reflection of red hands in his eyes.

"Ax!" Shaeah yelled, before pressing her button. This curtain too rolls to show a painting of a woman showering. Shaeah's cheeks light up, before she hears a shrill scream. She looks up in time to see a hand reach out and slap her across the face. A white petal flutters from her rose as she stagger backward, holding her cheek. Ib clicks her button, and the rolling of the velvety fabric reveals the smiling black stick figure.

"You found me! You get a prize!" was written next to it in more yellow paint. Suddenly, a thump is heard from the back of the room. Shaeah guides Axel to the back as Ib follows. On the ground, lay a wooden fish head. Above was a painting of a knife and cutting board. Ib grabbed the fish head, and lightly dropped it into her pocket with her beloved handkerchief.  
Axel lashed out again, before Shaeah leads him out the door, Ib in front of her.

"Th, they're gone." Axel whispers. Shaeah smiles at her calm brother, before opening the next door. Inside, is what appeared to be the storage room. It was filled with statues, crates, and blank canvases. "Maybe something's over there." Ib says before walking to the other side of the room. The twins follow suit, their gloved hands grasping each other, the electric current rushing through the gray fabric. Suddenly, the lights start flickering, and the big head statue on the ends eyes glow an eery red, a smile on its gray stone like face.

The trios eyes widen as it begins to move, gliding ever so slowly in their direction. The scraping of the plaster against ceramic tile was loud and evident in the small, filled room. It slid closer, closer, yet the trio didn't move. Suddenly, a sign in the floor stops the statues forward motion, sending it forward and crashing on the ground. Out from its shattered head fell a wooden fish tail.

"Another fish piece." Ib says before grabbing the tail and pulling the head from her pocket. She places them together, and they stay whole, though the reason how is a mystery. "Good job, Ib." Shaeah cheered quietly. Ib smiled proudly, a faint blush of embarrassment tinging her pale face. Axel chuckled before guiding the two girls from the room, to find a strange hole under where the "cats" mouth would be.

"Hey, the fish could fit." Ib explains before pressing the now whole fish into the indentation in the orange wall. After she backed away, the cats eyes became red slits, loud mews coming from each direction. The fish seemed to cave, before a new hall appeared. The trio where taken aback and confused, but they simply braved through the entrance.


	3. A new friend

**Chapter THREE! Getting close to my favorite part! You know the one...**

The twins and the nine year old reached the end of the hall, and saw array of larger hallways. Axel sighed "I'm getting a little sick of all the halls." To the left, was a crazy faced painting, a _seemingly_ blank painting, and yet another bio desk. Axel walked to the white painting, only to have the crazy face spit something blue at him.

"Ew!" he cried in disgust. He looked at the blank palette, yet found the slightest trace of color and shape in the center. "A red nine..." he muttered, though he made sure to remember it, as something must go with it. He made fast work of returning to the small group, avoiding the blue "spit" on the ground. "Lets check down here." Shaeah said, pointing down the north hall. Axel shrugged, and the trio set down the hall.

They flinched when another black hand stuck from the wall, a growl made by no evident mouth. They reached the end, Ib staying between the twins. "Lets go in the room first, the Liars Room." Ib suggested. "Okay, then." Shaeah said before opening the thankfully unlocked door. Inside was another door and a bunch of paintings. "Hmm, I think we're supposed to follow the clues the paintings give us." Axel pointed out to the girls.

"I guess." Shaeah muttered before choosing a starting painting. Ib just stood back and read them all. "Guys, no one is saying to go the Ms. Brown. I think she's telling the truth." Ib said while looking up at the painting, the female figure wearing a flowing brown dress. The twins looked at each other before smiling and nodding. Ib read the painting instructions to the twins, and they opened the door.

"A statue, tiles, just like the clues!" Shaeah said excitedly. She stood before the statue, then followed the brown clad paintings instructions. She lifted the loose tile beneath her feet, and was met with a purple eighteen. "Got it!" she hollered before walking from the room. When he got out, all the paintings held weapons in their black hands, red paint somehow on them. The brown woman in the painting was tattered and covered in much more red paint. Suddenly, the twins heard a soft male voice say 'liar.' Then, more voices saying 'liar', finally screaming it. 'LIAR!' Ib was already in the middle of the side hall, the one with the hanging dolls, so she was spared the extra fear.

"Ib, hold up!" Axel yelled to the young girl, and the twins easily caught up with her. Suddenly, a doll fell right in front of them. They all gasp and flinch, but the doll does nothing else. Ib then notices something on its foot. "A green four." she says, holding the doll before her. The twins nod and finish the hall. Another door, another desk, this was getting old. But, the door had something like a slot machine in it.

"Red x purple + green..." Shaeah read below the combo mechanism. "Nine times eighteen plus four...equals...one hundred and sixty three." Axel nodded and rolled the slots in the combo to make the number, and a soft click was heard. "The door unlocked." Ib said, turning the handle. It opened to reveal a well lit room. It was filled with trees, the middle one bearing a single apple. Ib walks toward the shining red fruit, and it falls from the branch into her hands.

"Hmm, I guess that's all. Lets check that other hall." Shaeah sighs, walking toward the unseen hall. The other two of the group follow quietly. At the end, a rosy lipped mouth is on the wall. "Hungry, give food." it demands. Ib walks forward and gives the mouth the fake apple. A rather loud crunch noise emanates, before the mouth speaks again. "This tasty, I'll let you pass. Go through mouth." The mouth then opens big enough to be a doorway. "Lets go." Ib says before walking through. The twins follow, deeming it safe.

"Wow, it's like the gallery." Shaeah says, gaping at the art. They look around, and find a beautiful painting. Lady in Red was the name. "Hmm, lets check that door." Axel says. The girls nod as they step away from the painting. As they do, the torso of the lady leaps from the painting with a sickening growl. A key if dropped from behind the detached frame. "AGH!" the trio scream, before running to the other side of the room. The now freed Lady in Red continues chasing the twins, but Ib sneaks away and grabs the key.

The young girl uses the red key and opens the door. "Guys, over here!" Ib shouts, gesturing to the open door. The twins, with wide eyes and speeding hearts, rush through, Axel grabbing Ib and Shaeah slamming the door. Loud knocking and scratching is heard from the door, but it finally stops. "What, was, that?" Shaeah gasps. "Living, art. Not good, for my heart. Uuuuuugh." Axel groans. The trio spent the next minute slowing their hearts and calming their energetic lungs.

They then see that they are in a small library. Ib was already looking through the shelves, before pulling out a unique book from the others.

"Carrie Careless and the Gallette des Roise." Axel reads, sitting against the wall near Ib. Shaeah crouches down next to them, wanting to read as well. "Go on, open it!" Shaeah says excitedly. Inside, on the first page, curtains open to reveal the title. With the turn of the pages, the crayon people in the book moved and some even spoke in mixed up gibberish. At last, the book ended with the girl in pink killing Carrie off page. The twins are in disgusted shock, while Ib just looks confused. Suddenly, though, the sound of a door unlocking snaps them back into full awareness.

"We should keep going." Shaeah says, opening the now unlocked door and stepping into a bright hallway. Along the wall, an array of paintings. If you looked to them in order, they depicted a guillotine going up. Axel saw this as they walked along, and held Ib close. Suddenly, the blade falls to the ground, and the twins grab Ib and dive forward. They crash through the door before them, and rush through the hall to the next door. Axel opens it and walks in, followed by the red eyed females.

They find themselves in a well lit room. On the back wall, a painting of a vase, an identical vase on the table in front of it. Two more doors stood on either side of them.

"Shaeah, that water seems special. Put your rose in i-wait, I'll go first. I don't want you getting hurt." Axel said before placing the black petaled flower into the vase. It's vibrant black returned, and the missing petals replenished. "My turn!" Shaeah shouts before plopping her rose into the vase. The stark white brightens, it's withered petals once again filled with beating life. Ib smiles, but doesn't put hers in. No need to, the twins suppose.

"Lets check this one." Ib finally says, pointing to the door on the right. Shaeah nods and opens the door. Axel pushes her out of the way and walks in first. "I'm keeping you safe." he murmers. "What ever, Ax-" Shaeah is cut off by her own gasp. Lying on the ground before them, that familiar oddly colored hair, tattered jacket, that boy from the gallery. "GARRY!" Shaeah shreiks, all fear gone, replaced by worry. She drops to her knees before him, eyes frantically looking for signs of life.

"I-it hurts...the p-pain..." Garry says, voice weak. "Shaeah, come on. Check the other room. He has a chance!" Axel demands, taking the girls to the next room across the short opening. Inside, yet another room and door. Axel quickly opens the door, to find a Lady in Blue tearing at an impossibly blue rose. "That's Garry's, give it back!" Shaeah yells running forward. "Shaeah!" the girls friend and twin yell, but she dare not stop. The Lady in Blue drops the rose and springs toward the albino girl, clawing her way across the ground.

Shaeah jumps over her, the claws narrowly missing her. She picks up the withered rose and backs up. The Lady in Blue smiles evilly, crawling towards her. Shaeah backs up into the wall, before doing something that she thought she wasn't able to. She used all her strength and throws herself towards the artificial woman. The woman's eyes go wide as she is thrown backwards. Shaeah gasps and runs from the room, meeting back up with the others.

"Shaeah, you okay?" Ib asks the trembling girl. Shaeah says nothing, she simply drops the blue flower into the water. It's petals become vibrant and replenish. She quickly rushes into the next hall, where Garry is still laying on the ground. "G-Garry? Are you okay?" she asks the teen. He groans and sits up. "W, what is it this time!? I have nothing left!" he yells, backing away. Ib looks in confusion, and Axel simply keeps her close. Garry then sees the three of them, and his eyes widen. Ib takes the blue rose and leans before him, holding it out.

"This is yours, right?" she asks him. Garry's cheeks ting a faint pink, and he grasp the flower in his hand. "Y-yes, thank you." Ib smiles and nods. Shaeah smiles and helps Garry up.

"So, your situation is much like mine, then. It seems, when these flowers lose petals, we get injured somehow. Oh! I just realized, I never asked your name! I'm Garry." he tells Ib. She replies, "I'm Ib."  
He smiles tenderly, like a big brother. "Then, I'll help you three! Lets all get out together!" he says. The three children cheer "ya!" and the group begins down the hall. As they walk, another crazy face painting spits before Garry.

"HYAAAAA!" he shrieks, besting even Shaeah when it came to high pichy-ness. The younger trio all laugh as Garry blushes of embarrassment.

"I, I was just startled, that's all. L-lets avoid silly things like that." he stammers. The small group, possibly only survivors, tread on.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter...three, right?**


End file.
